bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Asidra
Asidra is a character featured in KTM and Toa Spirit's epic, Shadow Enclosures. He was a minor character to start, first appearing in Chapter 3, but as the epic progressed he has became increasingly more prominent in the story. Biography Asidra was once a Toa Hagah of Air, but quit his team when he realized what happened to the other Hagah teams. After leaving he was quickly employed by the Confederacy of Destruction. During his time there he was as some point turned into a Dark Toa. Asidra was then attached to the plots of Skullra, and interfered in a fight between Tarslok, a confederacy member and Lorcash a rogue Makuta hell-bent on bringing back the Brotherhood of Makuta. Later Asidra was present at the Dark Toa Conversion chamber and delayed Miraz from turning Kylus, Eljay and Chaotic Being, three Toa Ventorus into Dark Toa. Later Asidra witnessed the death Miraz at Skullra's hands in the same chamber, shortly before alerting Skullra of the arrival of three Toa Zhevor, Levacius, Sonu and MT. He was then, with everyone else in Skullra's base teleported to Metru Nui by the three Toa Zhevor. During the great battle that followed Asidra and Zorfol were called for by Skullra and ordered to wipe all out the Toa in Metru Nui. As they turned to go, they were interrupted by an armed Tarslok, who had plans of his own. Asidra then came to the now Dark Toa of Earth, Xaphor and commanded him to return to battle. But before they could leave they encountered Eljay and battled him, eventually subdued Eljay, even with the Toa being aided by Kylus and threw him into the silver sea. Asidra was then defeated by Kylus with a Nova blast, but survived and returned to battle. Then Asidra, realizing that Tarslok was now in control decided to try and get rid of Tarslok, once and for all. Choosing later to team up with Lervaz and Lorcash even though in the past he had considered Lorcash a mortal enemy. Suddenly they were attacked by Zorfol, now completely deranged and almost animal like. In the battle that followed Lervaz was killed by Zorfol when the latter spat lethal acid all over his face. Zorfol then threw Lervaz's weapon at Asidra but Lorcash leaped in front and took the blow for him, dying because of this. Enraged Asidra then proceded to slaughter Zorfol. He decided that without Lervaz's and Lorcash's support his plan would fail. He promised himself that one day he would think of a better one. He then was surrounded by mist and disappeared. Weapons Asidra uses a Sledgehammer as his primary weapon. Abilities and Traits Asidra is extremely athletic and agile, being skilled in Aero Dynamics. He is also quite knowledgeable and has exquisite hearing. He is quickly irritated though. Trivia He is KTM's favorite villain in an epic. Appearances *Shadow Enclosures :Chapter 3 :Chapter 6 :Chapter 9 :Chapter 11 :Chapter 12 :Chapter 13 :Chapter 14 :Chapter 16 :Chapter 17 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Individuals